


Cheat engine overload

by Hayanako



Series: Cheat engine Au [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Basically every one also inplied there's guidance aka the player, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayanako/pseuds/Hayanako
Summary: 'Everyone deserve happiness'...-Yes-...'Inlcuding him?'......-Yes, including the pale one-...Little ghost and guidance through trials and errors finally write a happy ending for everyone. Well to an extent of the cheat engine the guidance use. Past hallownest is glorious and without infection, bugs can only find others reason to create problems.





	1. Cheat ending started beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for the invite just to write this fic. Please enjoy it and give me advice on my errors (which I'm sure will be like a lot). This is after/embrace the void and before hallownest downfalls.

The Radiance screams and squirms. She struggled hard as she trapped within the tendrils of her ancient enemy. The shade- however- pays her no mind, it just simply wait. How many times have it done this? It did not no the answer, it just need to do it, for the one ending it seeks. 'All done' a voice echo back, ah so it's guidance have started to so call program, it can end everything now. One last look at the moth who guard dreams, it raises tendrils and slash her, sending dream bits fly all over, it ended like usuall...

...They expected it to fail again and they will simply awake ready to enter God home one more time, but the God seeker next to them this time is strange. She tremble not with fear but with great excitement. "Our lord!" She exclaimed loudly " Oh how foolish of us to treat thy like that! We pleaded the God of Gods punish us merger shell". Still weird as usual, they note, but then with this new words she spoke, their guidance must have succeeded! Joy fills their shell and they can't help to finally feel relived. But where are their guidance? Would they just get up and leave? No, their guidance won't leave them so easily, the ending as the guidance warned, might be imperfect, full of holes to patch. And so they wait and wait, they wait till they're half asleep to hear that voice again. 'It looks too long!" A figure like them appear, seem to made up by only light particles. "My PC crashed!" With words no one can hear and no one will surely unable to understand, their guidance speak.


	2. Summary of the new reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes and agreements will leave other problems in the dark.

_Drowning in their guidance personality and their own, their emotions have formed vibrantly, childlike but yet grown up, they wonder if this personality they have suited their look. They have been with their guidance long enough to understand their own guidance way of looking at things and they're surprised to see that this one do not judge the story like bugs in hallownest. This situation they're in now all thanks to their guidance stubbornness to give them a happy end. They're grateful to be able to call up on this one._

  
**'So...'** they nodded **'I shall explain this new reality'**

The hallownest they once know is old and in ruin has been restored to it former glory. Their guidance fabricated a story line for this reality to not collapse. Their half sibling Hornet was given as a gift in exchange for the peace between Deepnest and the kingdom, good to know that this time she could have a happier life with her dear mother. The hive is lively, a place to trade sweet honey and wax. The mantis tribe still stood their ground, with this time, four lords proudly guarding the tribe. The daughter of one mantis lord and one of great knight Zermer form a intimate relationship, which pose a bridge to the tribe so the pale one do not interfere. This is good, if they can they would battle the lords again, with now four of them, it must be more exciting! And maybe they could fight Zermer too, they just hope the village didn't get cover in her famous delicate flower. Their guidance giggle at their thought and pat them, seem to somewhat reassure them that it is- in fact- was cover in the pale flowers. **'They quite like it ya know'** if it made them happy then Ghost is fine with it. Next is about Dirtmouth, the small town prosper! As the bridge form the king's pass was built, visitors had yet to come by much but the town is still very lively. They sure want to visit that place again, with rewriting they can now meet their friends in this golden time of this kingdom! The Crystal peak is busy and full of life, visitor from outside and in go through that place to visit hallownest's crown on top, workers even set up vender, selling all sort of stuff! So much great news isn't it? They truly glad.

  
"What about her dear guidance! What about the glorious dream Gods! Us can still feel her presence." The God seeker sit quietly next to them suddenly speak up, their guidance seem to reveal it self to her, probably intentional. But yes, what about her? From what they see, she's just a God whose everything was stripped away, she's just something in the pale one's way that need to be gone, she is-in their eyes- not at fault. '**Ah of course, I didn't forget her**.' Their guidance pauses '**She's in the resting ground, guarding over dreams of both the lives and dead. With her children with her, accepted the binding from him to remain in happiness. Her story, I'll tell you later.'** Is that so, they hope to soon visit her, they will bring flowers with them. They feel bad for her, but if this story line is not achieved, it'll just simply become a bigger hole than imagine.  
And now about their vessel siblings. Their guidance spoke once more, this time with a serious tone. 'The one who deemed pure is their proud prince, their heir and was raised as such' ah so big sib received happiness, it was a deserving life for all their efforts.'** But for the rest...**' ....they're still listening '**they're denied by him, as such they're the work forces for this kingdom of his. No need like normal bugs make them extremely useful. But some still get adopted and some became adventurers. Still, this kingdom is divided by class so you should expect no less**' dreadful and unfair is the only thing in ghost mind. They will surely need to fix this. All of their siblings deserve love! As much as they wished the pale one no harm, they'll still do anything for their siblings!  
**'That's why you're here small knight**' they stop and till their head, is this not how it supposed to work? '**Oh you may didn't realise but I kept all of your abilities, charms except for the grimmchild and right now you're simply the Shade lord under a mask!**' Exicited voice loudly exclaimed, their guidance seems proud of their work. Their guidance did good, patting the small figure head. This mean they have everything to set up a successful campaign for their siblings happiness. But this also mean they have that mark of his, the royalty and the mark that determines the heir. The king brand is there, vibrantly glowing on their back. They don't hate it, not that much. It just that it a heavy thing to carry, the future of hallownest, and to their note, they're never good with the ruler role. '**Don't be worry, that mark is of a true ruler, unlike him. You sacrifice yourself for this kingdom, this place belong to you, and trust me, you're a great leader.**' Proudly said their guidance and stares in awe the God seeker, they feel like this embarrassment will drown them. As childish as their guidance and them, their guidance still could say praise that would made them embarrass till no end. Unlike the one who disowned them, their guidance shows too much affections, how could one like them get use to this. And on top of that, the God seeker is also here, they bet their guidance did this on purpose as they always tend to get mad at people who didn't recognize ghost's awesomeness....'Oh ghost!' Please don't say more embracing stuff '** Grimm troup is almost here'....? 'They're now a traveling troup hiding away the nightmare heart, if in a proper kingdom, they'll simply be normal performers. But I think with you, they might strike a deal'** with almost an evil tone, their guidance spark their hope. The cheat engine have bring them much joy so this time, they might be able to feed the child and free the father. Jumping in excitement, they hurry up and scramble out, leaving the God seeker behind, who seem sad but cheer up after their guidance say something. Good, the God seeker would be fine down here and they can explore this world one more time.

  
**'Oh and ghost!'** their guidance come up to them and somewhat smiling **'The way up through nail smith is occupied this time around and it won't look good for us to show up there ya know'** Ah...**'instead let's use the other way, we could blend in with the working vessels as most people is sleeping and only battle maniac remain to ask for new nails'** )...they guess it makes sense and they would love to see how their siblings actually doing. '**I'd love for a flashy show up just so people could acknowledge you but I still need to find holes to fill before it collapse**' they glad their guidance have stuff to do. Climbing up to their first way in, they could just hope- **'this place still infested with flukes'**....oh no....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please give me something to sooth me because I've up for too long. I can't fall asleep so this chapter was posted earlier than I expected.


	3. Reunited for short time

_They first met at the King's pass, as they saw their own figure made from light, slam face first into the ground right after they landed. Their guidance could float around and yet somehow their first impression is that. They could never thought that their guidance could bring such miracle. '**I'm not very good myself. I've reset many times before I'm here with you**' They did not understand the word it spoke but nonetheless happy to have it as partners, as they go more and more deep down below, bash within the color of their guidance wishes._

  
The waterways crawled with those infectious bugs, they never have much problem with this place the few first time they were here, but as they gradually spend more time with their guidance, their feeling for this place ended up being : disgust, especially after they have void heart. The only good things there is that their dung beetle uncle is not there and Tuk is also absent, Isma is of course not there, all confirm the still set up cheat to be working. They're just so glad that they're finally out of there, with their guidance unusual quiet. The place above is pretty much the same but with lots more benches and the sound of small tip tap of their siblings reach them. Their siblings had just started the break, something different from what their guidance said but it could just been them misheard things. Yet, they wait patiently for the big husks to go around checking in their siblings and eventually, left. Void beings in a union suddenly gaze at them, attracted to their void heart. Their guidance did not speak, it just pull them up signaling for them to get out. Their guidance face right now is blank, are they processing their "cheat program"? Their siblings wishper in excitement and gather around them, no sound were made that can be heard yet they could feel happiness in those silent voices. The smallest one, they were called, the one missing, they're listening, the void bearer, they nod. The words their siblings said tell them that the pale one didn't care much, vessels there's a lot so one missing or two wouldn't matter. They felt bitter, and yet they felt nothing. 'The Pale one is trying to run away from his past' it finally spoke 'He trying to forget it all' hovering around their siblings and patting their siblings head, their guidance spoke with soft and sad tone. Preharp it sympathizes with Him, perhaps it sorry for their siblings or maybe both. The guidance look at them, they know what it want to ask. They, in this form, were still the smallest; their siblings all have changed their size for work purposes; but yet none of them is strong enough. They will protect them all, they will find a way on their own, they can't relly on the overload cheat engine. Satisfaction nod from their guidance, their plans form. The night spend with their vessel siblings last peacefully, even though they're the smallest, now in their presence, their siblings sleep quietly.

  
Scratches and bruises never show up on a body made of void, and their siblings don't know much about right and wrong either. But their condition is not bad, it's not really abuse and some seem like they enjoying this. This is still not fair though. This need to change. '**They're like employees working under a boss, it all depends on the boss they have. But they work for almost free so clearly someone is using them for overtime. They probably hate the boss that do that...**' once again with words that made almost no sense, they have to wonder where did their guidance came from.

  
Small and overshadowed by others, they sneaked pass the guards and venture to the city who just begin to wake. The set up of the cheat finally completed as they wave goodbye to siblings. They're now just one of those rare traveling vessel, completely went unotice in the eyes of everyone. '**Still do your best to avoid him please**.' They nod and goes up, thinking about that relic shop and how they would love to see what he's gonna buy in this time of the kingdom.

  
'**Soon you'll be ready. When I'm gone you'll be ready**' words left behind for no bugs to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone really like this. I feel kinda bad because I'm not the brightest when it comes to writing and such.  
Anyway I think I'll slam face first on to my bed because it's like 6 Am and I haven't slept


	4. Spoting the old friend

_They remember their siblings all melt together into one being. Their void now is still thick and deep, but the whispering is no more. Is this perhaps the work of their guidance? After all they're now a single being, high and mighty, but still themselves. How does this whole thing work? They wonder from time to time again but pay no mind to it. They can still here their siblings communicate with each other and with them, noisy but separate. Their guidance has become quite, no longer chit chat with them. Is it because of this new unstable world? They just hope their guidance would be back to being energetic again. If it's just them acting like a child, it would be weird._

  
The city of tears is always wet, rain pouring nonstop from above, but they don't hate this place. Their friend love this city, a friend that they hope will soon meet again. Husks just now started to wake, noble and middleclass, the city slowly becomes more lively. They have been up here for awhile now, sitting on the bench where their friend used to sit, they look at the map and ready to fix all the changes. The city fully wake, sound of store open and people talking echoing through their head. Packing up their things, they're ready to visit Lemm, excited to see what he might have in his store. Their guidance sleeping soundly on the ground, have they seen it sleep yet? It always so energetic and would sometimes vanish, but never have their guidance have a little nap like this. Their eyes close, unlike the vessel; they guess this is what they look like if their eye sockets can close. Their guidance move, eyes still close, hand reach to hold on to their horn, pointing for them to move ahead. It didn't change at all.

  
With their guidance drift sleepily on top of their head while they making their way to all the business, it's honestly hilarious. The husks of this city didn't notice them, except for those noble with a dirty look on their faces. They're now really just normal traveler in the eyes of others, so they pick up their pace through the place. Lemm's shop is in a corner, still fill with odd smells from antique relic. They hold a king's idol in hand ready to go in but then get stop by their guidance; ah right, this item is not antique in this time, an arcane egg would be better. Grumpy and clearly not fully awake, Lemm greet them with a funny look.  
"Welcome to my antique shop, I'm Lemm the historian and how can I help you. Though with you traveling vessel, I suppose you don't have much to offer" He's still the same old Lemm, maybe a bit more sleepy than usual but they're still happy to see him. They take out the egg and put it on the table, struggle a bit to do so because of their height, they stare in amusement as Lemm's eyes wide open and he seem to be completely awake.  
"This is such an amazing discovery! An acarne egg! How rare. And to think a vessel found it....No no! It doesn't matter who found it. Little one! Please give me this egg, I'd even pay a fortune for it!" Enthusiastic when it came to ancient relic, of course he'll drawn to the egg. Ghost silently giggle and write down the price, abit higher than his usual price would be fine right? Well no matter what, Lemm happily buy their arcane egg and ask them if they came across another one to see him immediately. He'll sure surprised his antique collecting friends.  
'**He just trade you a monthly rent in this city. I'm not say I'm surprised by that.**' Ha...they feel sorry for the guy but he did say he'll buy the egg. But they'll make sure to give Lemm something next time they come to trade. Waving goodbye to Lemm, they promised to be back soon. The city is now fill with bugs, crowded and energetic. The oddly good smells fill every corner of the street, they wonder what it is. '**Of course it's food, unlike the ruined kingdom from before, this play is full of different type of food. Let's go try them out!**' Their guidance said, almost yelling. Well, they guess they should give it a try, food does sound intriguing, they're kinda worry about the price though. **'I remember guiding you to farm for lots of geo before heading to God's home. You're technically the richest bug here. C'mon, let enjoy the food of this kingdom.**' It was right, they don't need to hold back after all.  
The lady was very nice, she thought they were a child, eventhough they're clearly vessel but they're the smallest one right now so they guess they're a child. '**A baby may I correct.'** Snarkly remark from their guidance who's now eating the weird looking food, how did it eat or materialize at all? They shouldn't ask too much about the weird being. They're now sitting in the empty place near the upper stag station, no bug here, since this is near soul sanctum they guess. Their guidance chose this place because well, it'd be weird for anyone else to see they eating out of their eye sockets or their food just disappear into thin air, so this place is the best. The food...is very good! Their first every food is good, the geos was well spent, they will buy some more later. Laughing loudly, their guidance use it hand to wipe food on their face. '**Truly a baby**'

  
Their guidance drag them up to the sanctum after they have finished the meal. What is it for? Those weird bugs might still be there with their crazy experiments, Ghost honestly don't want to deal with that right now. But the place is empty. **'The little group had been arrested after the king found out about their whole project. I rewrite the event like that so all the bugs they kill could live.**' It had think throughly, their guidance really did want a happy ending for everyone. **'This place is close to the public but open to some special bugs, the king ask of them to study what the soul master had discover so they could maybe utilize it.**' That sounds nice, but why are they here? The information is not useful to them. '**It'll be if you're a ruler**' they don't like the idea of that, yet their guidance still drag them through out the whole place. Until they spot the familiar shape. The scholar stand still and clear, looking like he's trying to chose a document from the big pile on the table. They finally meet Quirrel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy studying but at last I have time for my own story. Please someone teach me how to do cursive on the phone.


	5. Conversation

_They don't think that the first time they meet him was a coincidence. Back then they could have mistaken their guidance urge them to go to the Black egg as enthusiasm to explore, but right now it's clearly not that. Their guidance must have known he was there, it hover around him affectionately when saw him and they don't blame it. They too, slowly falling for him, he's just such a comfort in the ruined kingdom and his ramblings are all interesting. They didn't love him like a lover, they just simply enjoy his presence._

  
Quirrel didn't seem to notice them yet, he's still searching for documents. They didn't want to startle him, eventhough they excited to see him again, they must remember that in this place he have no memories about them. Their guidance however, quickly hovering around him like before, it must be nice to be invisible sometimes. It rest it's head on him, making him suddenly look up, maybe because of the odd sensation their guidance sometimes bring. He noticed them immediately, offering them a smile.

  
"Oh hello there. You are a traveling vessel aren't you? It's my first time seeing one, how fascinating. Although you seem smaller than the rest. Oh, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area is it not?" Quirrel is still such a delightful fella, they don't know how they will answer him but they found themselves jumping up and down in response, an automatic reaction everytime they found him. He chuckles: "An energetic one I see. But you still haven't answer me my friend. Are you lost?" Are they lost? Certainly not(?), their guidance guided them here, did it know about this? They look up at it, still resting on his head, it look at them patiently. They just give him a shrug, they really don't know how to answer that. "Well I guess you just let your heart guide you here. A true adventurer spirit. But this is a restricted area and I don't want my new friend to get in trouble, I'll take you out of here as soon as I found my documents" Their guidance still look down at them, it didn't want to do anything for now. So they just do what they want, they tap his hand, showing him the question they wrote down. " Oh why am I here? I might not seem like it but I'm the scholar at Lady Monomon place, she want to research some of these documents so she asks me to collect them for her. I didn't have any problem with that request since I've always been interested in this place. Don't it just give you such an eery feel?" Yes, this place is always been like that, even if before all the dead body, the thick dreadful air is not something they're fond of. They gave him a quick nod in response just for him to have them a smile. Why did he smile? 'He think you're cute. I mean you're just baby. Looking from here, I must agree with him." So, he see them as a child still. They feel quite disappointed, they're not really a child and they sure don't fight like one. For him to see them like that, but they know he's not doubting their skills, it just something in them feel so down. Maybe they want to protect him? Or to show him how strong they are, they don't want him to worry? They don't know. 'You're in denial of your own adorableness' .....They should stop paying attention to this.  
"I must say my small friend, you have quite the talent for this." They have been helping him for awhile, their guidance pointed them to the right documents so they can't really agree with his compliment. They're now walking with him, carrying a small amount of paper while he's carrying the rest. They really want to protest but soon put the thought away, he might feel like he insulting them if they do so. Their guidance still rest it's head on his, they're wondering when will it let go. The ride down is a not a quiet one, they listen to him rambling on about this building, every single detail was capture by him. He sometimes stop to apologize for his long talk but they just simply shake their head and continue to ask him for more. Finally they reach the end of the building, their guidance only now leave him and get back beside them. "That place sure is a dreadful one. I already feel lighter stepping out of it." They try not to laugh and tell him that their guidance did that, oh the look he'll give them if he find out. Jellyfish already waiting for him outside, they guess he came here with those as guard. "Lady Monomon already worries about me, I guess I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye friend, I must go." Bit him farewell is not something they could do, the memory of that last place still leave a bad taste in their mouth(?) But he should be alright now, Oomas is there to make sure that. "Hmmm, I'm not sure why but I think we will certainly meet again. Hopefully by then you will have much more story to tell me." They too hope that, their guidance already lifted their hand to wave goodbye as they look at him walking toward the stag station with the Oomas. Rubbing it's soft cheek with them, they finally begin to return to normal. They know their guidance will let them meet him again. They wonder if they should take the stag after him or use the big elevator here to continue on. They know that they don't want to go down to his palace anytime soon, so where to go. Before they even get to made any decision, their guidance almost urgently push them forward, leading them quickly to the pleasure house. What's wrong ? They try to ask, but it just shake it head and drag them forward, while covering them with it own long cloak. Moving through the crowded city, they just happen to catch a glimpse of him, the Pale one sitting in a carriage, seemingly heading to somewhere. Visiting deepness for a deal they think, Qirrel did mention that the King and Queen Hera suppose to sign a contract today. "I'm not really interested in the deal they made or the crowd gather to see it. If you're like me my friend, I advice to stay out of it since it can get quite crushing when every bugs gather." They recall as their guidance push them into the door of the pleasure house. They can already hear her singing.

  
'**It'll be deadly for him to sense your king's brand. I don't want to cause a commotion just yet. Your existence is something he don't want. A powerful being will be seen as a threat to his kingdom**.' Words no bug could here, echoing in it thoughts. It continue to guide them forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bean man


	6. What lies at the edge

The Colosseum is full of bloody smell, that they remember. The place is cruel and only fools dare head in. At the edge of this kingdom, there it stand. They did head in it, and they won all the trials, but they didn't enjoy the that place gave them. They did however enjoy the presence of their teacher at the corner down below, and the weirdness of the big caterpillar way on top. Making their ways to those two is difficult, but they don't mind, they just simply want to enjoy time with them. Their guidance did once complain about the enemies scatter all over but it seems to enjoy this place nonetheless.  
Marissa's voice is always beautiful, even after passing. Yet they still prefer her voice at the moment, the song she sing sound so much more alive. She's practice on the stage, her show is due soon, they remember to buy ticket for it. The pleasure house is empty in the morning, and with their guidance covering them, no one could notice they're here. They have tried to stand under their guidance many times, but up until this point the only thing that did for them is making things blurry. Is it the cheat engine power? They didn't ask that out loud.  
The hot spring is relaxing and the emptiness of this spot ease them. Their guidance seems to think so too. It relax it's body and practically melt away in the warmth of the water. It's a funny sence and like before, their guidance close it's eyes and seemingly falling asleep again. They question, why doesn't it express more emotion. It have the capability to do so, even if it's just through the eyes. But it just keep remaining the same face as them, it can speak and mostly express through speaking, they have to admit that they could see their guidance expression even if the eyes won't move an inch. But why didn't it emote more lively? They're debating whether to ask it or not.  
In the end, they just leave it be. Their guidance is a being they can not understand, so maybe in time, it'll tell them. They wonder when it wakes, will they be heading toward the edge of this kingdom or back outside. The crowd out there have died down as they look from the big glass window of the pleaser house, drifting lazily behind them so their guidance, already awake. '**Pale one caused such a commotion. He really is an idol in the eyes of his people.**'Snarky remark despite it sleepiness, their guidance have a weird type of hatred for the king himself. They was gonna ask it for direction but it already point at them, ask them to decide. They...think they will head to see if their teacher is still there. A simple nod from their guidance, they head back in the hot spring, breaking the hidden walls and carefully cover it with vase and decorations. They use the crystal dash to get through those explosive bugs, how this that kind manged to survive and not went extinct? The sounds of cheering from fools grow louder but this time, they didn't head for it. The falls down was nothing but annoying enemies, mostly primal aspid. Pogo on them was fun at least. They did remember to head to Bardoon sleeping spot to check on him. What will he say about them this time?  
The caterpillar body was much smaller, no longer outstretch the entire place but still not really "small". Chubby and bouncy as usual, they almost feel bad waking the guy up. Bardoon still greet them like before, ask if they search for knowledge: "Ohrm... Tiny thing. You climb high. Seek then knowledge of these lands?  
This ashen place is grave of Wyrm. Once told, it came to die. But what is death for that ancient being? More transformation methinks.  
This glorious kingdom is the result of that."  
Their guidance lying on top of his head, facing upward. Two sleepy being unite, they'll remember this clearly. He continues speaking, old words, repeat. " The blinding light had died down. What force caused it? This I don't know ohrm..." He speaks, lore and old knowledge, yet it existence is still unknown. "Ohrm....little one, you bear the mark of the wyrm, yet you have envoled beyond him. Such union in a single being. The strength so great that it resemble the old being of an ancient kingdom hrmmm....." He spoke, they just stood there quiet, he always a surprise when it came to what he know. Dream nail ready in hand, they strike, the mind of the caterpillar speaks "One it's mind not to be pried. Is rather unsettling. Rather invasive. However if it can lift the heavy feeling of for me to sleep again, I'd be grateful." Ah, they apologize and sneakily grabs their guidance. Barloon bit them farewell and they head down, they wonder if they could craft a nice roof for him.  
Hoppers still is everywhere, but their touch is not burning anymore. Ridding great hopper is much fun if you're able to dodge away when fall. Enough fooling around, they continue to...an empty spot. Thier teacher hut is not here, yet. That mean Nails masters are all still together in this time. The possibility that they're not exist yet still lurk, but their guidance is not someone who'll write a story without their beloved teacher. So for now, they await to crossroads with them again.  
Their guidance taps their shoulder, pointing down. Ah, so it's the giant geo deposit it want. They have no objection about that, after all getting more geo is always necessary. The way down is a bit of a hassle but the geo deposit is worth it. Gathering all of that without charm is annoying and time consuming but they like doing it like this more. Their guidance, however is now completely quiet, it didn't point them to all the geo they have missed anymore. It stare into a blank space, it didn't respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one eyes get burn reading the first 5 chap. I might go back and edit those later. Next chapter will be up an hour later or so. Depend on my school.


	7. Different view

The first memory of this place it had is slamming face first into the ground.   
Fulfillment it bear, trying to write a happy story for all. Hatred it also bear, for the one who discarded them all. But happiness for all it seeks, it have to set the burning hate aside. Why did it hate him?  
the new world seem normal so far, but plot holes are everywhere. Little Ghost it guard might not see it, but in every corner it found glitch. Soon, it found that talking is no longer an option. But still try it best to keep them company   
The pale one here. Why's the pale one here??? ** Must hurry **.  He can't see them just yet, he's not allowed to.  
This world is no longer a game. It's real. The engine run, but this world is not a game. Things act differently, code embedded but none exist. How does this work? For it to be able to do this. It never was good with coding.  
the body is heavy. Too much to handle? It shut down twice now. Need to find an empty spot to fix. Geo below might help. Edge of this kingdom.  
Game star. ** How much time did I spend in this game? **. Cheat engine start. ** Maybe today I'd try to reach monarch wings without crystal heart **. Them call. Blind light. Waking up next to them.  
Cheat engine in motion. Glitches? Overload. Achieve new ending. Rewrite new world. Overload.  
** It must hurry. To fix. Before all collapse.  
.....Is it it fault? If it fix everything, will it disappear...?  
Don't want that  
But for them....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mange to squeeze this chapter in. School started once again.


	8. What determines an action is good?

He was running out of time. He was running out of options. He must do it. He have to! He's desperate! It's the only way. ** Is it? **. He has no others choice! That's all he could do!......He keep lying to run away from the truth. From his guilt.

The guidance float, it didn't move an inch. It hold it position for a while now, soulless. They feel fear, it stood there like an infected bug. They try to reach for it, it has no respond. Their guidance probably just fixing "holes", but it still worried them. To see a cheerful and noisy being become still. It has been quiet, unusually quiet from the moment cheat engine started. They didn't think much of it, they should have ask it more questions. But why didn't they care more for it? It was the only companion that stay from start till now, they suppose to care for a being that teach them everything. It used to joke that when in need, it could makes any bugs worries go away, no matter the reason. Would it do that now? To make them unotice what's wrong? They want to know, but don't dare to ask. They're now more fear for their guidance safety than it's action. Why did their thoughts scatter all over the place?

Their guidance body finally move, glitchy and twitchy. The sence made them cringe, it won't feel a thing but if it was another husk, they would probably scream in pain. Moving in an unsettling way, it finally once again slam face first down the ground. They run to it, pick it up to see if it's alright. How can they're the only who can touch this being? Their guidance eyes open wide like before, colorful particles scatter and finally regain that warm white. They're glad that it's alright. The guidance raise it hand, they expect to be pat, it usually do that to ease them. But instead, it spoke straight into their eye sockets. It was released in shock as they recoiled and now is half lying on the ground, their guidance giggle. **'Was I made you worried? I'm sorry but when I see you like that, I can't help but tease you.'** They're not amused, they demand an explanation. **' Ah...don't be mad! Ya see, the cheat engine is overloaded, I need to do something here and there and this and that to fix it. I also have to patch up major holes and such,....'** It clumsily explains, they don't want to hear that. They point at it, their guidance took a second to finally understand their question. **'I'm ok! I am really ok! So sorry for making you worried'** They will trust it, but they'll keep an eye on it from now on. They don't want bad things happen to it, it's more than a friend now. If they could describe it, they feel like it is their family. So they want to keep it safe, like what their guidance did for them.

Taking their guidance hand, they're the one who will lead this time, to it utter surprised. The way up is long, but their wings start to becoming more strong and their jump get higher and higher. Their guidance stare in silent, but they can feel it's proud of them. Their map pointed them to where they want to go, not that they need a map but just to be sure. They ask it to reassurance, **'Pale one is in Deepnest, he will be there for a while. From his parade in the city to the stag station, he's being escorted by kingmoulds and hegemol. '** So the tramp way it is.** 'Why did he feel the need to make his appearance clear. What a show off.'** It's hatred for him still strong, but they no it means him no harm. Their guidance cloak(?) wraps around them at the waiting spot for the tramp, it seem like a parent who's afraid of losing their child. They honestly don't hate this feeling, but they wish it could strong giving death stare at any husk glaring at them. The ride was quiet, noble and normal husk both use this tramp way, not much conversation was stirred up between two sides. They feel awkward, even with their guidance ability to cover them, they can't bring themselves to replace their charm. Their set up now is a good one at least.

**'Your emotions are more colorful now. I'm happy. There's much to learn but you made it far. Hopefully you could continue after everything is done.'** None of the bugs could hear it wishful thought. Their stop has come at the resting ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing minecraft and having fun. I'll fix the previous chapter later when I get use to this cite.


	9. Her light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radiance notice.

They knew that she was their enemy, they must seal her. Their guidance however, see her as a betrayed light, a God who is afraid of being forgotten. She has the right to be mad, but at the same time, what she have done is wrong. Who really is the bad guy in the end. 

The resting ground is a lot bigger than what they remember. Well it is her home now, what kind of story did their guidance write for her? The moth tribe seems to be in it prime form, dream wielder can be seen everywhere. Though their dream nails are all not as bright as the one Ghost wield. Their guidance now float on top of them,covering them. Wouldn't it be troublesome for someone from outside to wield the dream nail? They will have to do explanation to the tribe later, they'll sure think of something, right now they just want to enjoy the view. Dream particles floating everywhere and the atmosphere is gentle. So this is the place where bugs come to rest their dreams. It feel so nice, no longer gloomy like what they saw before. A small child sells cookies, a guard stand still protect the people, warriors comes to visit. The graves they saw before now are all living husk, lively and warm. They feel grateful for their guidance, it said they brought it here, so they're also grateful for it had answer their call. To enjoy this moment, they shall treasure it.  
The air around them suddenly feel a bit cool and their guidance seem to glare at something. What is-...oh, they spotted markthos at the entrance to her place. With them, he's a great warrior and with it, he's a sweet potato that hit like a truck. They don't know what that mean but their guidance seems to like him, it just seem a bit weary if the subject is fighting him. Luckily they don't have to fight this time, it snuck them right in without him even noticing. If he know that he let some bug sneak in, he'd be so mad.

The shrine of dreams, her place was called that. It's a warm place, fill with pillows and soft lights. Feel like they could just fall asleep at anywhere right now. But they need to find her first. Their guidance no longer cover for them, it walk beside them, they braced themselves for what to come. The seer was there with her, youthful, she's doing quiet well. She speaks with an excitement, talk about what she had learn. Their presence broke that cheerful tone of her, they all turn to look, including the one somewhat hidden. He must have send someone to guard her, there's no way he'd let her roaming free. The figure of a bug taller than them......sibling? **'Lost kin. What an ironic choice he made.'** their guidance comment, tone cold as ice. They're just a bit stunned, they're not sure if they'll have to fight their sibling or not. They did not notice the voices of void, they were busy worrying for their guidance. Was visiting her first a mistake?

'Would both please give us a moment?' She asks 'He didn't ask to guard next to me. And my dear student, you can always come back later'. Her voice is soft, it's not longer loud and deafening. Her light carry a calming aura, not blindingly bright. Their sibling walk past them and give them a nod, they sighed in relief, their sibling don't seem to be enemy. The seer look at them curiously, she must have notice their dream nails, would the Radiance help the explain this to the moth tribe?  
With the two shadow fading, their guidance bow to her, knowing no one could see. To pay her the respect she deserves in person, they too bow. "Ancient enemy. Your kin has been crafted by him to imprison me. Has he change his mind and try to kill me now? How was he successful in summoning you?" Her tone shifted to stiff and threatening, they don't blame her. They in fact feel quite guilty for slashing her so many times to reach here. They tried to to find their quill and papers to explain to her. Their guidance just stare at the chaos. When they finally reach it, she let out a laugh." Ah, you're still a child. Did I preharp scare you little ghost? To think the mindless void would form to be this tiny creature. I see neither did he nor the old kingdom have a bound on you. You have separate yourself from both and union the deep void. How interesting, Lord of Shade." Her understanding is very overwhelming, but she did exist for a long time. They just bow in apologize for what both them and he did. "I did not blame you, Lord of Shade. The battles before was when you have no mind. And he just use part of you to do his biding. You have no fault in the war they brought." It's not like that, they're guilty, they killed her for who know how much time to reach this new ending, they don't know what to give her as an answer. Their guidance hand slowly petting them in their head, calming. Emotions really is too much for a creature like them.  
She asked them to sit next to her, on soft mattress, surrounded by pillows. She asked them to listen, why did she offer to tell them her story? Is it because she wanted them to feel better? Or is it because their guidance interference? They listen nonetheless.

The Pale one and the Pure vessel fought her. Fearless, aimlessly. She said that their mind weren't certain about the fight. His mind wasn't certain about the solution. They fought for a long time, worn out and tired. The King himself was not ruthless like he acted. She could see he's trying to shield his beloved vessel. To help the vessel contain her perfectly? She did not understand the mind of that Wyrm. But she speculate, it's probably love for his dead child. He know his mistake but can't admit it. So he keep pushing on. She feel pity for the King but bitter for the destiny of herself. The Wyrm strike and the vessel take on it duty. But the King hesitate. He simply can't do it. The vessel, confuse as it was, simply can't go against him. It just stand there, ready to be her containment. She did not know why, but she can't move to strike in their moment of weakness. The look of reget on his face was something she could not forget.  
"To seal you away, that I'll still do. But not in the vessel. Your people still remember you, you'll break out again. So for my people, for my kingdom. I must struck a deal"  
How ironic, the kingdom that he stolen, the people that he lie to. He's now saying he's fighting for them. But she has been weaken, the lie he told was believed, she can't simply defeat him anymore. If back then her children follow him, she'd vanish. She has no choice did she? She somehow been told that she had no choice. For her own existence to not be forgotten, for his beloved child to stay alive.  
The deal was seal, imprison in her own land. Ah, how sad this was. Her anger linger and burning, she await the day to strike again. But her land has prosper, beautiful and colorful. Such a glorious kingdom, she did not rule it anymore. But her tribe stuck by, the good children of her still by her side. To create a new kingdom for her to rule, such foolish children. But she love each one of them. Perhaps it's because they're here that's she's not blind by anger. Who'd have know that? The chain form from the seal of binding restricted her. But she can feel a bit of freedom. Her fear of being forgotten fade away slowly, as her tribe strives, as her beloved dream weilder grows. The warmth her felt after the deal with him, after the deal written by lies had been made, was unusual. But in her first sleep for along time, a light different than her sooth her, she sleep a dreamless dream.

Her story vivid, they feel like they could see. Would the way they describe it be enough? Their guidance is presented in her story, things cannot be explained, feelings that are fading. They start to question about it, like how their old world have things that simply there and no one care. Was this the work of beings like the guidance? What is their guidance? It never specifies it identity, why is that? The words it spoke sometimes sound like those believers in the hidden dream. They wish they could ask it.

She talk more about the deal, about her hatred for him. The lies he painted, convincing to the husk he rule. For the people, he struck deal with dreams, she's at his mercy. His people live on to praise him, blindly, to say that ther King took on the risk of being kill for their dreams to be protected. That the God of light simply can't defeat their almighty pale light. That him was the one who bring them a mind. She laughed, bitterly, at the story she told. If the husk of this place abandoned her, she'll pay them no mind. Their dreams was never being guarded, she wouldn't do that for a kingdom that turn it back on it's creator. "The nightmare would thanks me for this." She mentioned "And when the time hit, I'll punish him for his crimes. For taking away what I've built. For trying to erase me out of my children eyes." The light burn with rage but it's not menacing. It's just simply anger of someone who been stripped away of their everything. She too is not a good one, did she realized it? They just could hope for her to change a bit more, if not they'll have to think of a way to deal with her. This is as far as the cheat engine could go.

She told them more story, but it's about after the war. How her kingdom changed, even if it's not her, she sounds proud. "Oh if you're simply have a mind back then. You'd have been jealous. Oh young lord of Shade, my kingdom were doing remarkably good. Though I must admit, it was part thanks to him." She said, simply poking at him, this, she and their guidance have in common. Her hatred for him is understandable, but what about it? Why is it hated him so much? The guidance seems to understand him, why is it in denial of him?  
As they slowly drifted away, they have been restless aren't they? In the comfort of her presence, they know she won't do anything, their guidance trusts her. As they blurry vision make out before submerge in their slumber, their guidance still stay there in front of her. It looks a them then turn to her. They fall asleep.

"The warm yet calming presence you have. Would you show yourself dear protect of this young lord? Though no bugs could see, but I can sense you. Preharp because my existence is not supposed to be like this. Is it because much like you, we're both not supposed to be here?" She shot right through it with her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class hit me as hard as Pale kings path of pain. I'll get around to fixing chapter and answering coment later. Note that I won't answer questions that would be resolved in future chapter.


	10. What exactly is the cheat here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you feel that the chapter from the guidance eyes were too short? :)

Cheat start: are you sure? ** Yes **. Unexpected event might happen, proceed? ** Yes **. High possibility of deleting □□□□□□□, proceed?....** I-....Yes **. Starting program. File: ■■■■. 

The cheat engine reboot. Just like it thought, unexpcting event is too much to handle. It at least have a grasp on things now, for awhile is still good. Little ghost seems worries, it feel bad. Should it comfort them? No that would set up a bad feeling in them, like a flag in video game. Teas them? Tease them, set on a happy face is better than admit what's wrong. Their reaction was priceless, they did demand an answer but dig no deeper. Their thoughts and attention suppresses by the engine. It won't be able to hold up that for long. Unlike Npc, Ghost is a living being, main character. It bury deep the possibility of someone else might notice this too. Keeping up this cheerfulness, the human behind this all is just a coward after all, it's shameful by it's own self.  
To started this all through a weird cheat engine, what a laughing joke. It also such a bless. To not be in that world, it gain courage. To lead them through and see for itself the kingdom it love. To hear the voices and meet all in person. To fight and let adrenaline run through. To see it beloved baby grow and become more lively. Such a blass it has.  
But a better ending requires, a happiness selfish wish. Like how unknowing it influences their personality, it's foolishness once again cause trouble. To run this at a risk, it willingly take it, for the sake of them.

** For it to exist is a cheat itself.** Of course it know that. Still this is such an unsettling feelings. Like maybe it's just code and not the human that played this game. But it know it exist out there, it know the feeling if being transfer here clearly.

The moth tribe is glorious, everything look so wonderful. Such a beautiful place this is now. The thoughts of husk it hear on the tramp made it's blood boiling but this place calm it down. Still, it can't wait for those husk to know how much of a mistake they made insulting Ghost. The ghosts in the graveyard is now alive and moving. Aaah, it reminded of the first playthrough. It almost cried when accidentally hit them with the dream nails.  
It looks down, Ghost look so cute under it blurry cloak. And like it, they seem to enjoy the view, such relaxing place. Oh! It found her place, must get Ghost there-.......Markoth. It love the moth don't get it wrong. But the fight, the fight at the pantheon is agonizing pain, the same goes for no eyes. It just triggered the memory of a noob continuously dying to dream shields smash into the head. Better get pass him fast.  
Her place is truly a comfort place. Wide, grant and full of pillows. The light here is dimly lit, because her light is brightly visible to it. There're two more with her. It might have to expose them in order not to trigger a fight.  
Lost kin look well, it glad. It simply can't fight the vessel, not after seeing the broken stage of them. Seer looks so young now, but still fluffy and weird like before. Radiance simply sit high and mighty, such a calming voice, finally get to hear her is something joyful in it's heart.  
A she knows, of course, it expected no less from her. Her story sound right from the base it gave. It's still bittersweet listen to her telling that. Was this too loose of a story? It'll just wait and see. 

Little Ghost has been slowly putting asleep by her. It have no objection, they need sleep. But for her to do so, there must be a reason. It sense and unexpected event. It can protect them with the cheat engine almost fully set up now, but fighting is an option it did not wish to chose. The dream God mind is a hard place to access through the engine, she seems to block off any access.....why?

She look at it as their companion fall asleep. **....this can't...** She steady her gaze on it ** ....how? ** She spoke, statting to feel not see.** but still-ERROR **

The last stament she made was like a bullet to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in rolls! Please forgive any mistake because where I live right now is 7 Am and I haven't sleep yet. Goodnight!


	11. Conversation between light

What's wrong with this kingdom in the first place? Was it her? Or him? Or the wrong is in the very existence of every husk itself? And in the end, was it right to intervene? Was it right to change? After all, was this still the same, was it still retain the nature or completely just a copy from an ideal.  
She was quite surprised when she first felt the Shade lord moving above the surface, thinking the Pale one want to end her once and for all. But it's not like that, the Lord was just merely a child. And even more surprising, the light she felt that day was with them. For a second she thought she was hallucinate but then, it reluctantly form it's shape. Standing before her is a carbon copy of the Shade lord right now. The body made of light and the eyes hollow white. Although it look like it, it does not admit any light for the surrounding. She can see that it have hands and legs, yet chose to float around, hidden most in it cloak. A fascinating being.  
Was it distracted? Or weaken? She has to admit that she could never realize it was there if it's not in this state. She didn't realize that it's next to the Lord if it's not for that small glance they gave before bowing to her. The small flickering of light, only her can see. Now it's here in front of her, cautious. She didn't blame it, if something suddenly realized you're there when it's impossible, then she'd be on guard too.  
"Can you talk little one?" Her voice made it move back, reaction like some kind of bettle she saw before. It take a while to nod, slowly. "What's your name?" It shakes it's head. Does it have no name or just don't want to tell.  
"Relax little one, I mean no harm to you. I just simply wish for a conversation." It know she wouldn't hurt it or Shade lord, she couldn't do anything to either one. It seemingly relax and move closer.  
**'Sorry'**. Is that what it calls a voice? No sounds is there, just words appear in her mind. It stun her for a bit, she didn't expect a voice like that. "Don't worry about small details like that. I have questions for you." It look down avoid her gaze. 

"Was you always with them?" A nod  
"Were you protecting them?" A nod  
"Me being able to see you is not supposed to happen?".....a nod  
"You know I wouldn't hurt them so you leave them be?" Nod  
"You seem to know every corner of this kingdom. When you lead them here, you took the safest way. The safest from him that is." No respond  
"Are you perhaps know this place as if everything is in your own palm" No respond  
"Are you perhaps have any relation to him?" No respond  
"Do you hate him?"......**that's-**  
Ah, hatred it bares, but unlike her, the hatred it carries is of a different kind.  
"This place, this reality and myself. All were not supposed to be like this. Is it not?" Silent  
"And you. You're not supposed to be here." Silent  
"What....What are you?" It immediately froze at the question. She grasps it right on the neck. The question that was never meant to have an answer.  
It slowly and almost out of sync, look up at her. It's trying to think of a word to say. But then it stop, looking panic. So it too feel that, the Pale light was here. Maybe she was right, it's not in the strongest form, she have saw him coming miles away, a creature like this supposed to saw him too. 

It phased through her while she was thinking, leaving a chilly sensation. With a body of a ghost, it effortlessly pick up Shade lord, looking for a hiding spot. Then it look at her, she knows what it want. "Go ahead." It nod in response and wrap the little sleeping vessel in it cloak, hiding in her fur. The existence of both abruptly disappeared, but she know it's right there. What an interesting choice. The Pale one can't see both, yet it still hide. Was it a deep rooted problem then.

The sound of guards and his wingmolds come close. The Pale Wyrm soon stand before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept for the guidance is here: https://hayanako8.tumblr.com/post/187360037738/introducing-my-au-cheat-engine-and-my-half-ass  
I dont know how to put image on this site.


	12. The light and a faint glow

"The light, the flame, the glow and the complete darkness. Whether it's fulfilled or not. These are Gods of this world. Grown by Pale glow, a prince stand tall and proud. Watched by Radiance light, the adventurer guard with pride. Chained by Nightmare flame, the performer dance with passion. The Emptiness darkness of void, who's walking with them?" 

Silence spills the room as them look at each other. She did not condone this silent of his. It's making her frustrated. The Shade Lord sleep peacefully in her own fluff, their guidance by their side. Ever so slightly sifting, if you're not making direct contact, you'd never notice.  
"Speak up wyrm. I don't have time to waste on a staring contest with you."  
"You're the same as ever, Old light."  
"Said the one who lied."  
Same as always, the way they insult each other.  
"Your guard need not to be here, correct? If you want to speak to me, than the problem is not for foul ears to hear."  
"..."  
He gestured for his guard to move down. Lifeless kingmolds comply without a single thought. Those things were unsettling, everything he made is unsettling. She didn't have the right to speak in this for she is the one who use husks as a shell.  
"Old light have you feel it? That small shift in the space. Everything is not the same as they were. Yet they're all there."  
Direct words, as always, an unpleasant fella.  
"Of course I'd feel it Wyrm. Unlike you, I pay attention to everything."  
"Then do you know what that is?"  
"Wouldn't I love to know. You know I cant possibly know did you? An ancient being I might be but I'm not an all around powerful God"  
He knows, that at her current stage, she would never be able to predict more than him. Yet her calmness made him unease. If there's a way, she might have gotten hold of something. He might need to get her to slips up.  
"I see even you can't give me an answer."  
"If you haven't imprison and tried to kill me, maybe I'll still have enough power to answer you."  
Ah grant all remark, is this all they ever talk about? He did however, manged to provoke her.  
"Old light, dont forget the contract between us." A bit harsher in tone, a convincing act he has put up.  
"I didn't forget it. This event though noticeable, but it didn't affect you. So why are you in this stage?"  
"You could never be too sure about something. Right now it's not a big problem but eventually, it might become a threat to my kingdom."  
"Ah yes, threat to YOUR kingdom. How lovely that the king care." They keep finding things to note. The conversation lead nowhere.  
**' Calm down, dont let his words get to you'**.  
Ah, it was right, staying calm is important when facing him.  
"I see that your future vision have problems. Correct?"  
"..." She was right.  
"So you know."  
"Some not all. Only because my dreams has all be disrupted." She lied, she slept a peaceful dreamless dream. But he, he's just trying to fun from his mistake.  
"You know, this morning when I first get out, I swear I could have felt it. A very small glimpse of that unsettling feeling. But yet everytime I try to pry into it, it vanish without a trace."  
"It's an unsettling one indeed. But perhaps you're just paranoid."  
"Old light, this is why you lost. You trust your power and didn't do a thing. With no defense and a high ego, you'll surely fall."  
"And you? The Wyrm that keeps chanting no cost too great. How does it feel knowing the fact that you kill off your children to make them a vessel for me. To rule a kingdom that is not yours. To live within lies. If you pay attention you'd see you have nothing at all!" She might have lost it. But the Wyrm face, oh how happy she was to see him like that.  
"I did what must be done. For the people I care about. You never did anything for them!"  
"Oh but I didn't lie. To run away, to said you did the right things. When will you stop lying to yourself? And you know I could sense the future of your demise come very close." He turn and left, she could feel that he wants to kill her so bad. But how happy she was to hold him by the throat. A creature like him will never learn. She's not the only one consume by ego.

The sound of footsteps and his lingering presence is gone. Hiding behind her they show up, the creature look restless. Feel bad or not, her question for it must continue. Foolish of her to dare speak with it, but this thing is not him. Why did it have a look of sheer panic?

bonus for what happened inside her fur:   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really sick but at least I have time off and I was able to fix previous chapter \\(=<=;;;)/


	13. First sound of nightmare

_The sounds of their father walked away will always stay in their mind. But they can't bring themselves to hate him, why is that? Grimm once said that him might reassemble someone they know, someone more loveable. Is it because he's reminded them of their big sibling?_  
  
They awake within mountains of pillows in her place, their guidance nowhere to be found. Radiance, however, notice them imitately and give them a gentle pet.  
"Good morning. Have you have a pleasant dream?"  
They nod, it was nice to rest, they even get to see their siblings playing with each other in a bright future.  
"Good, good. You have slept for the whole day. I'm glad you was having a nice dream."  
A whole day??? That's too much time to lose, yet their guidance didn't wake them up. Where is it? They wanted to ask, curious to what it might be doing right now. It didn't try to do anything dangerous right? Maybe it's giving the bugs that gave them dirty looks punishment. That wouldn't be good.  
"What is it, Shade lord. You seem trouble."  
Ah, it's nothing, they're just feeling a bit lightheaded, maybe they slept too much.  
"Is that so...."  
She look suspicious but trust them anyway. What a relief. But they soon need to find their guidance, they just hope it didn't wonder off too far. The Radiance abruptly interrupts their thoughts. And to their surprise, she gave them breakfast. The same type of cake that they enjoy earlier.   
"I didn't know that your kin could eat, but yet you seem to take an interest in this type of food."  
Ah was she talking about their dream? They did dream about this after all. She give them a small giggles.  
"Eat up then."  
  
They have spend an awful lots of time here next to her, yet it didn't come back. They're starting to get worried, this is the first time it has disappeared for this long. Usually thier guidance will just be gone no more than a blink of an eye. They pack their stuff and bit farewell to the Radiance. She didn't look so thrill but let them go nonetheless.  
"Be careful of the Pale Wyrm. He might not be the friendly face you're looking for right now"   
She warn them and they nod, their guidance already told them. They know him won't think kindly of their existence.  
  
With a bit of help from Seer, they make their way out of her domain. They will ask for the Seer name later, they need to find it first.   
And before they know, their guidance bumped into them, right before the exit. It light and did them no damage but they could feel hurt a bit. They hug it, like a lost kid found it parents. And their guidance just gently stroke their head, and wrap them in it's claws(?) Are they afraid of abandonment? After what happened, they're sure that it's the reason for their action. They might just not notice much because feelings are all new to them. It gentle push them away and pet their head. "Sorry, sorry. There's a big hole and I couldn't ignore it." They understand that and they're just glad to see it. Deep down they have a small spark of uneas, a fear perhaps. They'll drown it for now.  
  
It hover on top of them, this time wraps it cloak around their hand. It feels warm, they didn't complain. And as usual, it gave Marthok a glare before heading out of the gate to her place. The scenery is pretty much the same, but this time it's still early hour and not much of the residents are walking around. A feel warriors and dream wielders wandering around, exchanging nods. A much quieter feeling seeped through them. They didn't hate this at all.  
  
They asked it as they sit on the bench near the dream root, what it intention and what's next? It looks like it's thinking, then just look at them. **'The troupe is almost in town. Do you want to meet them first?'** Ah! They're here already? Of course Ghost want to go meet them. The thoughts of having their child in their hand again fill them with happiness. And this time, they will be able have a nice conversation with Grimm. Their guidance laugh **'Just as I thought! You love this news, dont you?'** Yes! **'Well then, a detour around the blue lake then up the surface?'** They nods vigorously.  
**'Just as a warning, Grimm child need to be conceal as well so I advise you to not bring them out too much.'** It such ashame but they have to agree. Their guidance have done enough already and they did not need anymore trouble. Still they're glad it think of them and tell them about the troupe first. It could have just hide it until things were safer, yet still let them know anyway. They want to thanks it somehow.  
  
The blue lake, its always a peaceful scene, and yet to them, there's a weight to the ever so quiet water. The last place they saw him back then, and the place where his nail was left behind. What happened that day? They do not wish to know, to avoid the pain they assumed. Now that he's here and breathing, they can take in this scenery at a new light. The lake truly is a beautiful place.   
The breakfast she bought them is still within their inventory. They did eat some of it in front of her, but her intrigue looks was making them quite uncomfortable, so they wrapped up the rest for later. The lake is a nice place for breakfast and with that, they share food with thier guidance. The way it eats is strange to them. Didn't it mimic them? Then why did it eat like that? Does it has a mouth? Curiousity got the best if them and while it is happily consuming the cake, they lifted their guidance face up.  
....Nothing is there, completely nothing. Their guidance gave them a smack in the head and look back at them. It's somehow showing it's annoy with that blank stare. But now they're too far gone into the mystery. Could it probably consuming anything from any angle? The poke it a couple times, thinking that their finger might sink deep into it. It laugh loudly, clearly amused with what they're doing. **'Stop! Stop! This is just too much!'** It exclaims. **'You're just too cute like this!'**  
Cute? What's cute about this? They didn't know what's going on in their guidance head! Yet they also find this situation funny. The two of them ended up laughing for a while.  
  
The morning started to get noisy as more people awake. It's time for them to head up. Crystal dash their ways through the lake, they're fill with excitement. The water glimmering under them as the reach the other side. Salubra is snoring in her own house, better leave her alone for now. They will surely come back later for some charms. They ways through the crossroads is not difficult, now that no infection manifests. They were going to visit the snail Shaman but their guidance stop them. It must have it's reason so they just follow it, they're still waiting for it to explain a lot of things. And then, the arrived at last.  
  
The surface is windy but lively. As they made their way to the familiar bench, they spot the face of a friend. Elder bug just seems like he's about to start his day. He's younger and still conservative, they wonder how did it write him in this time of the kingdom. What conversation will they be having with him this time?  
  
Cautiously looking around unknowingly to their knowledge, their guidance put on a different face when they're not looking. It seems to be trouble by what to come, now that he knows about an unexpected entity created by his works. And the fact that the Nightmare troupe is in town. What would he think of this combination. With the sounds of their dearest companion sitting down on the bench and elder bug greeting. It quickly looks up from afar, the sounds of the troupe creep in through the fog. The red flames burn through the night of this kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check for typo yet. My health is in a not so great stage so I dont think I could update this very often. And umm...I just feel like people dont really like this too much and it kinda make me feel bad for writing this.   
´ ▽ `;;;


	14. Red cloak assasination

_When the vessel strikes him into a dreamless rest, he swears he could see another being next to it._  
  
He did not believe he'd end up on Dirtmouth in one peice. This relaxing atmosphere is so much better than down there. And he did not mind the quietness of the sleeping town. Maybe he need a rest. The morning start to seeping in and he could feel himself getting hungry. The breakfast made from the small grubs are always good for an exhausted day isn't it? And right at the moment he thought he could have a peaceful breakfast, a vessel walk past him. Vessels are not by any means rare here, and a traveling vessel is not unheard of. But this one, it remind him of younger version of that THING he encountered earlier.  
  
To kill the King himself, what a crazy deal his so called clients want. Geo is not a necessary things in this kind of job, this is a job no Geo could persuade. To strike down on a higher being, to strike down on The Wyrm. Yet his client sweet tone lure him in, using his own pride as a bait, promise him power using what they call soul and light. Oh save us! They cried out, a story about the King heinous acts. His pride is on the line here, with the sweet begging persuade him to believe in the lies they made. And so he took the job, like a prey fall into a trap. Unknowingly fallen to the sweet pride of a warrior. The criminal smiles, unotice to the monitor watching from another world.  
In the crown he noticed, how bad this assasination will be. Either he succeeded or death. But he's in too deep, his pride won't let him back out. If he dies, it is those innocent lives that suffer. He also noticed, the strange bug looking at him for awhile now, seemingly motionless. Isn't that one of those traveler vessel type? Those vessel always have a blank stare so it's not much of a surprise. But this one, he felt as if it's staring into his own soul, digging through his memories and remembering his heart. An unsettling image.

  
The vessel finally look away, he can now let out a small breath. But no time to waste, the stag in about to be arrive. He must focus, all or nothing. As his spear ready in hand, the King has arrived. Yet, no attacks were launched. He has been dragged away by the hooded vessel, unwillingly. Yet he didn't struggle, or rather, he couldn't move.   
It drags him through the crown, it's rather gentle with it's own action. And finally sit him down at the pleasure house bench. It goes and sit in the warm water, waiting for him to join in. He couldn't understand what just happened, it took him way too long to respond.   
"What the ever loving-...!"  
It looks at him, shrug. He has so many questions. So he calm himself down and drag his body cautiously into the water. The vessel is still smaller than him but this one, this one is dangerous. It look like it's relaxing and didn't want to attack him at all, yet he couldn't let his guard down.

  
"Are you gonna wear that while bathing?" He finally breaks the unbearable silence. It just nod. A deep breath, a very deep breath that he takes, before looking closely at the things. It's truly is a vessel, that's all he could gather. He could make out the shape of it's mask, the height and the current stage. Yet something is not clear, it's driving him mad. So many question raging inside his head, he just seemingly froze there. What's with the feelings he's getting, it cause him more panic than usual. And why can't he move his body when it drags him. Why him? Did it know? What will it do?  
Then it finally broke the silence that once against wrap around this room. Ironically as vessel can't speak, it reach inside it cloak and he's in full fighting mode. It only reach for a note pad, and seems to laugh at his reaction. It'd have been different if not for the creature in front of him, he didn't let his guard down yet. It seems to be writing something down, this vessel can write then.  
**'You know you'd have fail right?'**  
It asked. On a while paper with words he could understand. Such a straight forward question. Of course he knows, deep down inside he knows. But something strange keep him going, maybe he was driven mad by his own ego.  
**'It's not your fault'** It's not his fault? Then who fault is this? To accept a foolish job like that.  
**'Those creature at the sanctum use an interesting technique to lure you in. The power they stole from them and her.'** Technique? Stolen? What in the Wyrm name were this creature talking about? Was he really being manipulated by those scrumy bugs? And did this one just write interesting? What so interesting about all of this???  
The creature pat him on the shoulder to calm him down. His thoughts were tangling together and that action finally pull him back into reality.  
"Are you gonna call me out in front of him?" The vessel shakes its head.  
"Why?"  
'**I have no relation to him whatsoever**.'  
"Then why save me?"  
'**Personal reason**.'  
"..."  
Once again silent, this time the silence did not linger for long. The creature stand up and left him with just a note. A surprising one.  
The tension in the air was lift and there he was, sitting there like the fool he is. His actions and mind were unclear and out of character. When he with those bugs at the sanctum. And when he was with that thing.  
But different from those orange eyes bastard. This one have a gentle aura, the tension is thick, yet not choking. What is it that he felt? This strange feeling. He feel like he first need to calm down first. The note can wait for him a bit more. Isn't Dirtmouth a peaceful place to rest at? Why won't he take a trip up there to cool down, stay away from the King.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a doctor appointment at the end of this week. I have been doing better physically. I hope the doctor also think that.  
´ v `;;;  
I've also write a chapter parallel to this one. Please wait for it to come out. If you feel like there's something wrong, do point it out. All criticism is accepted!


	15. Hideous involvement

_To change the past, you must accept the consequences that is the future. To rewrite a world, you must faces the crumbling story you created. Things will change in ways you'd have never thought they can. Even if you just change a small details, this world could fall apart. Because this living world is unpredictable._  
  
What have it done? What HAVE IT DONE??? He knows! He knows! HE KNOWS!!! This whole world could crumble! The world that it made for only them! This is THEIR happiness! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.....Calm down, calm down. This would happen eventually, it's just a bit too soon but its not over yet. It won't allow their happiness be ruined. This happy ending they hold so dearly must be kept. Now think, rationally. Log out now, need to log out. Rest and think, like an outsider.  
  
In front of her eyes, the creature freeze for a brief second, in sheer panick. And then quickly pick itself back up, confident and calm. What were going in inside that little things mind? The change in emotions were too absurd, too sudden. This creature is not right.  
  
A plan, a perfect one, it has to be a perfect one. It need to see how much he knows, how much he's suspecting. Looking at the Radiance, it exchange some words. 'Keep them safe, give them breakfast. The tiktik cake.' She looks a bit troublesome yet comply anyway. Great, now it can go do whatever necessary. First off, make sure the lost kin is guarding outside today, a miscalculation in his decision should help. The Seer would be too busy to come and talk, research perhaps. She'd naturally decline any meeting when they're with her, it made sure of that. The bugs in this place don't know how long have past in the others side, how much it has learn for this. Oh how much time it has spent trying to understand this world code. It'll all be worth it, in the end, it's for them. And maybe it's also for myself.  
  
Taking on the form of them, older than lost kin is right now, younger than the darling pure vessel. It only can mimic them, as if taking on it own form is a crime. For a creature from a different world to be envole in this story is already guilty enough. A cloak to cover and so it move on.  
  
Tiso, a skill warrior, it didn't understand why he still chose to kill the King. The code didn't made much sense and it surely didn't have the energy to write his story for him. Even if it has, it wouldn't have enough prices to give him a story. And for God's sake it's not going to risk corrupt him. But beside from the current situation, to be actually envole in the story like this is actually very nice.  
It move way faster then the King's stag, of course, it's using cheat. There he is, red cloak in the crown. To think that such vibrancy would stand out, but it also help him hide. People would be too busy finding the culprit with a vivid red while he sink into the background.  
Ah, there's the missing part. Those bugs at the sanctum really are roaches of this world. They dare to use soul of innocent bugs and now they dare to touch her power?! Ah, but not yet, be patient, those things will vanish. And perhaps this is a good thing, a chance for the future play.  
  


**The stag sounds reach the platform and people again gather to see their king. Red bug with glowing spear ready in hand, a perfect assasination about to happen. **  
**And yet, he's peaceful walking around, admired by his own people. How strange, but his power has been off sience a few days now. What could have cause this? His mind is still working, trying to fit in all the puzzle pieces. This feelings cause him to be more cautious of everything. He knows she knows, though what she knows? She's weak and not in the stage to do anything. And she did not have the power to do any of this, even in her prime form. What is this feelings of something very off? Something hollow and empty, something unnatural. Right now, even just the sight of his beloved people made him feel unsettle. And in the corner of his eyes, he saw ever so slightly the shadow of a creature that did not belong. But what's real and what's fake? He must be ready to what to come, no cost too great for this kingdom of his. He must not show weakness in front of his people, for now, he held his head high for the pride he has. Even as he past through the vessels of his children. No cost too great, he repeated.**

  
Blank eyes stare bare no hatred, maybe even with a bit of sympathy. But it can't understand this feeling of denial of it to him. What does it has against him? Dragging away the warrior in red, it must continue the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor appointment and a small convention? Festival? Idk but I'll go have some fun ÒvO)੭


	16. Before the show

_"The nightmare lantern lit_  
_ The realm splits_  
_ The creature last time call_  
_ Is rather petite and small_  
_ This one have no desire_  
_ Why did it decide to be the lighter?_  
_ Physical form it did not own_  
_ No name to be call upon"_

  
  
  
  
The day spend on the surface was lovely. Dirthmouth, seems to be in former glory, glistening with live. The traffic here is not as thick down there, but this place is an entrance of sorts. Their guidance said that in the right seasons, this place might be as crowded as the city. Houses that was empty before now filled with citizens. But some are still close and quiet. Sly house was one of those, they wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he's teaching their masters? Maybe he's busy doing others thing. They can only find the answer when they finally meet him, so they wait. Iselda and Conifer house is right where it should be, they sells all sort of goodies from outside this time. Maybe one day, they'll be able to set foot outside this kingdom. And they do not know if it's their small look or the feelings that somehow remain, Iselda treat them kindly like her own child, despite the fact that she knows about vessel. '**You're just baby in everyone eyes**.' Their guidance joke, yeah yeah they know. They did a little bit of shopping and enjoying the cuisine that previous they did not have the chance to experience.  
And to their surprise, their guidance manged to convince them to buy a house, an old one so it's cheap and no one would doubt that they have money for it. What purpose does it has? They did not know, but it did have a point when it said that they will need a place to hide from him, a- secure and easy to blend in- place. They have to admit they no nothing about houses, they only know so much about a place to rest and that usually the bench. So their guidance spend the rest of the day dragging them from place to place, helping them chose furniture. It help them with the prices too, not that they lack the geos for it. Still it chose the cheapest and worn out looking stuff, to fit the whole vessels are not rich concept of this world. They don't mind it really but they started to feel that it makes them hording all of these geos for nothing. And the house? Well...its dusty. If they were a normal bugs, they would have sneezed their shell out. But luckily, they have the ultimate trick, their guidance. With just a few minutes, it clean and renew the inside. Everything is just as good as new, except for the outside, it said that they have to fix it themselves if they do not want to look suspicious. Their guidance also amp up the furniture, it fiddling and remodel their house with joy. It did mention that it like art and design stuff, is that also included design houses? Their house under their guidance hands become cozy and nice, it's made them feel like...home. One day, they and their siblings would live here.

  
Night finally falls, they can tell by the amount of husks on the street. And soon, they're the only one left outside, on the bench of their house. How nice of their guidance to chose a house with a bench. The night became dead quiet and soon, cold. They sit next to their guidance, swapping out their charms, making sure to have their best one on for fighting. The night is filled with fog and the endless sounds of winds. They wait.

  
Until that fainted sounds peek up on them. Haunting and festive. Red flames scatter and lit up every corner. They appear as mysterious as when they will leave. With their nails shiny on their back, they're ready to face the Nightmare Troup again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my favorite fic is updated again! Yes! And on the side note. I'm sick again, hurray......I dont want  
to write long chapter while my mind is foggy so I'm sorry. My mental health is also going down a lot and I'm tired of having to stuff pills into my mouth. So please send me some chicken soup.


End file.
